


Fanmix For "The Doctor and Rose: A Tale in Three Waltzes"

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Fanmix for the fanfic "The Doctor and Rose: A Tale in Three Waltzes" by SelenaTerna.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 9
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Fanmix For "The Doctor and Rose: A Tale in Three Waltzes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaTerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Doctor and Rose: A Tale in Three Waltzes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077475) by [SelenaTerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna). 



> A fanmix created for "The Doctor and Rose: A Tale in Three Waltzes" by SelenaTerna for WIP Big Bang 2020

**Johan Strauss II,** _“An der schönen blauen Donau, Op. 314”_  
 **Johan Strauss II,** _“Lagunenwalzer, Op. 411”_  
 **Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov,** _“Scheherazade, Symphonic Suite After 1001 Nights, Op. 35”_  
 **Pyotor Gapon,** _“Broken Strings Waltz”_  
 **Dmitri Shostakovich,** _“The Second Waltz, Op. 99a”_

[Tumblr/Download](https://pennywaltzy.tumblr.com/post/627957961363423232/the-doctor-and-rose-a-tale-in-three-waltzes-a)


End file.
